pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Cacturne
Vs. Cacturne is the second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 3/11/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and May are heading towards Verdanturf Town, home of Brendan’s next contest battle. Brendan: I’m so psyched! I love actually knowing that there’s a contest about to happen! Now, my team will work to perfect their skills to the maximum! Max: (Teasingly) Let’s analyze that team of yours. Spinda, a walking dizzy machine, a barely mobile Silcoon, a dull Lotad, and a possibly duller Numel. Brendan: We’ll work out the bugs in training. Misty: Speaking of bugs, look at that! On a nearby lake, Surskit is skating in a figure eight. Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it. Pokédex: Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. From the tips of its feet, Surskit secretes an oil that enables it to walk on water as if it were skating. This Pokémon feeds on microscopic organisms in ponds and lakes. Ian: A Bug Water combo? Misty: I love it! Brendan: I thought you were afraid of bugs. Misty: You must be thinking about some other girl you’ve flirted with. Bugs are alright, but this one is a Water type as well! I’m going to catch it! Go, Azurill! Misty throws the Pokéball, choosing Azurill. Azurill: Azu! Misty: Trap it along the water with Bubble! Azurill releases a flowing stream of bubbles, as some hit Surskit, the others surrounding it. Surskit looks confused, until it sees Misty and Azurill. Surskit: (Angry) Surskit! Surskit dashes through the remaining bubbles, going with Quick atttack. Brendan: Quick Attack must be a common move. Though, I don’t have a Pokémon with that move. Misty: Now, Slam it! Azurill swings its tail forward, colliding with the incoming Surskit. Surskit skids back on the water, catching itself. Misty: Now, go for Splash! Azurill: Azu! Azurill Splashes on its tail, and then Splashes into the water, disrupting the surface. Surskit falls through the water, not coming up. Misty: Where’s the Surskit? Max: Surskit primarily utilize its physique to resist the surface tension of the water, allowing it to stay up. Otherwise, it can’t swim. Misty: What?! I’m coming, little Surskit! Misty dives into the lake, swimming down after Surskit. Surskit is simply lying down on the bottom, as Misty picks it up and brings it back to the surface. She gets out of the lake, Surskit weak. Surskit: (Weakly) Surskit. Misty: Sorry about that, little guy. I just wanted to catch you. That alright? Surskit: Sur. Misty: (Sweetly) Alright then. Pokéball. Misty pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it to Surskit. Surskit is sucked in, as the Pokéball shakes. It then locks, Misty getting excited. Misty: Alright! I caught, a Surskit! The collision of attacks sound in the distance, catching Wingull’s attention. Wingull flies over towards the sound, Ian following. Max: Huh? Where’s he going? Misty: He must’ve heard something. The others proceed to follow Ian. End Scene Poncho and his Ludicolo are battling a red headed boy, wearing a black jacket with red lines and purple pants. The boy is using Marowak in battle, it looking unharmed. Ludicolo, on the other hand, is exhausted. Poncho: Don’t give up, Ludicolo! Hydro Pump! ???: Bone Club. Ludicolo fires Hydro Pump, which Marowak dodges. Marowak goes and strikes Ludicolo hard with its Bone Club, defeating it. Poncho: No! Ludicolo! (He returns Ludicolo.) That was a good battle, boy. As I promised, I’ll buy you cheeseburgers in the next town. Ludicolo: (Weakly) Ludi. ???: (Scoffs) As if I’d want to be associated with a weakling like you. Marowak, let’s move. Marowak: Maro. The two start walking off. Ian: Hey! The boy turns, as Ian stands in Poncho’s place. Ian: How about a battle with me? Best two out of three. ???: What makes you think you’ll do any better than that old man? Ian: Nothing. (He smiles) But I can’t wait to find out. The boy sighs, as he flicks his wrist. Marowak returns to the field, with a hostile glare. Marowak: Maro. Ian: Alright. Go, Mudkip! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Mudkip. Mudkip: Mudkip! ???: You’re kidding me. Marowak, make it fast. Bone Club. Ian: Water Gun, then Mud Slap! Marowak charges in, getting ready to strike with its Bone Club. Mudkip fires Water Gun, which Marowak dodges with ease. Mudkip then spins around, kicking up mud in Marowak’s face. This doesn’t deter it, as Marowak strikes Mudkip, defeating it. Ian: Mudkip! ???: There. We’re done. Ian returns Mudkip. Ian: I said best two out of three. We still have two more battles. Torchic! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Torchic. Torchic: Tor! ???: Whatever. Crawdaunt. The boy chooses Crawdaunt, as he returns Marowak. Crawdaunt: Crawdaunt! Misty, Max and Brendan help Poncho out, giving an Oran Berry to his Ludicolo. Ludicolo starts dancing around. Poncho: Thanks for the help, kids. That boy is a menace. Misty: Maybe. But, there’s something familiar about him. ???: Make it quick, Crawdaunt. Bubble Beam. Ian: Fire Spin! Crawdaunt fires a stream of bubbles from its pincers, as Torchic breathes Fire Spin, canceling the attack out. Torchic then charges in for Quick Attack. ???: Crabhammer. Crawdaunt’s pincer is surrounded by water energy, as it swings it at Torchic. Torchic uses his speed to dodge, ramming Crawdaunt. ???: Pest. Night Slash. Ian: Mirror Move! Torchic forms a black hole mirror, as Crawdaunt’s pincer glows purple. It strikes the mirror, it bouncing back, as Torchic goes through the Mirror Move, his beak glowing the same purple. He strike Crawdaunt with Night Slash, though it doesn’t do much. ???: Swords Dance. Several energy swords form around Crawdaunt, sharpening themselves on each other. Crawdaunt does the same motion with its pincers, forming energy blades on them. ???: Take it out. Crabhammer! Ian: (Excited) Dodge, and use Fire Spin! Torchic leaps backwards, the extended Crabhammer barely missing him. Torchic then uses Fire Spin, catching Crawdaunt in a damaging fire vortex. ???: Break out! Ian: Now, Overheat! Torchic glows red, him stomping his foot. Crawdaunt cuts through the fire vortex, as Torchic fires Overheat, hitting Crawdaunt head on. It falls back, defeated. ???: What?! That weak thing?! Ian: Not so weak now, is it? Torchic: Tor! ???: (Scowls) You’re a thorn in my side. Cacturne. Silver chooses Cacturne, while he returns Crawdaunt. Cacturne has a pattern of four rhombuses on his stomach. Ian scans him. Pokédex: Cacturne, the Scarecrow Pokémon. During the daytime, Cacturne remains unmoving so that it does not lose any moisture to the harsh desert sun. This Pokémon becomes active at night when the temperature drops. Ian: Good work Torchic. (He returns Torchic.) Your turn, Treecko! Ian throws the Fast Ball, choosing Treecko. Treecko: Tree! ???: Needle Arm. Cacturne’s arms are covered with light green energy, spikes coming out of them. Cacturne then charges, going to swing them at Treecko. Ian: Let’s show off, our new Slam! Treecko runs in, and swings its tail around in a faster manner than Pound. The Slam collides with Needle Arm, the two stalemating. ???: Pin Missile. Ian: Detect! Treecko’s eyes glow blue, allowing it to see the attack trajectory. Cacturne fires several green spikes with white energy trails at Treecko, it dodging each on. Cacturne goes for another Needle Arm, as Treecko jumps above it, Slamming it. ???: Feint Attack. Ian: Quick Attack! Treecko dashes in with Quick Attack, as Cacturne glides towards Treecko. Cacturne disappears at the last second, then kicks Treecko from the side, sending it tumbling off. Cacturne snickers mischievously. ???: Cacturne. Enough playing. Pin Missile. Ian: Detect and Slam! Cacturne fires Pin Missile, as Treecko dodges with Detect, and strikes a Pin Missile with Slam, launching it back. It misses Cacturne, and explodes to the side of the boy, him covering his face. The explosion wave causes a glove to fly out of his pocket. ???: You! Feint Attack! Ian: Slam! Treecko goes and strikes Cacturne in the head with Slam. Cacturne spins around in a blinding manner, slamming his arm into Treecko, sending it tumbling back. Ian: Once more! Slam! ???: Needle Arm! Treecko and Cacturne soar past each other, both attacks connecting. The two stand still for a moment, then they both fall over, defeated. Ian: (Sighs) Looks like this is a draw. The boy returns Cacturne in distaste, as he storms off. Brendan: Sheesh! What’s that guy’s problem? Misty: His demeanor, attitude, face. Something is definetely familiar about him. Don’t you think, Ian? Wingull flies over to the glove, picking it up and bringing it to Ian. Ian examines the lining, finding the name “Silver” sewn in. He looks back after Silver, who’s gone. Main Events * Misty catches a Surskit. * Ian has a best two out of three battle with Silver, it ending in a draw. * Silver becomes Ian's newest rival. * Treecko is revealed to have learned Slam. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Poncho * Silver Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Torchic (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's) * Azurill (Misty's) * Surskit (Misty's, newly caught) * Ludicolo (Poncho's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Crawdaunt (Silver's) * Cacturne (Silver's) Trivia * Brendan's statement on how he thought Misty hated Bug Pokémon is a reference to her anime counterpart, who is. * Poncho is based off the character of the day that appeared in the anime episode Go Go Ludicolo! * Silver's name being ??? until the end is based on how that's his name in his debut battle in the original Pokémon Gold and Silver versions. * Ian learning Silver's name from is glove is based on how Silver's name is revealed in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Marowak, despite limited screen time here, will be Silver's signature Pokémon in the future. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan